Pre- Wedding Surprise
by dr-canis-horriblus
Summary: Not long before the ceremony, Barney presents Robin with the most adorable gift of all. Swarkles fluff. There is 'Future Ted' narration only at the end.


Of all the words used to describe something bad or wrong- crazy, horrific, catastrophic, terrible- there couldn't only be one used to describe the events that were happening on this day. It was surprising that a wedding, let alone anything really, could go this wrong, especially in such a short period of time, and one couldn't help but assume that something out there was punishing them, whether it be a god or just the universe in itself.

Robin was truly a bundle of nerves, possible even more so than her fiance, who was also quite panicked at the same time. So it was when Ted knocked on her door that she nearly jumped out the window of the room, something she had previously debated doing simply so she could escape and be done with the stress of it all.

"The groom needs to see you," Ted told her in a businesslike way. "No questions asked." Reluctantly, Robin followed him down the hall to the room where Barney was, and Ted opened his door to let her in. The lights were off and the shades were pulled down, so it was clear that Barney was trying to hide something.

"Barney, I swear to God, if this is another one of your plays-"

A voice- Barney's voice- came from somewhere in the room. "Be quiet and get over here!" he said, sounding more excited than demanding. "And whatever you do, do not turn on the light."

"Then how am I supposed to see you?"

With a spark, a candle lit up, exposing in dull light where Barney was sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled at Robin warmly, though his eyes were somewhat mischievous, glinting in the glow of the candle light. He was talking in a somewhat hushed voice. "Now, I know you told me specifically that you didn't want me to do this, but I also know that these kind of things never fail to win you over, so, if you'll allow me, I've got something to give to you."

He bent down, picking up something medium sized and furry- a puppy perhaps? Logically, that's what it had to be. But as soon as he stood up holding it, Robin realized that it wasn't a puppy. It was a furry, cuddly looking bear cub, a real one, with large black eyes and oversized fluffy paws, little white claws adorning each one. "Surprise!" Barney announced in a louder voice, holding the animal the way you would a small dog. On the cub's head was a little hat (It was uncertain as to how he got a bear cub sized hat), and attached to the hat was a ring. The ring.

Robin was at a loss for words, not knowing the proper response to something like this. "I had to keep it dark in here so he wouldn't wake up," Barney told her, "but isn't he the cutest widdle guy?"

"As if yelling 'surprise' as loud as you could wouldn't wake him up," Robin commented in joking sarcasm. "Barney, he's adorable!" She took the cub from his arms and held it lovingly. After not having dogs for so many years, it was almost strange to be holding an animal again, but it certainly was delightful.

"And there you have it," Barney said. "That's your ring bear."

"Of course it is." She shot him an endearing look, as if to say 'are you kidding me'. She carefully took the hat from the bear's head and removed the ring. "You know..you'll never really stop with all these surprises, will you?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nah. I mean, why would I? If you have the chance to do something awesome, then ya do it. Always. Even if you have to risk some things to get there."

"And here I thought you were gonna nab some vicious wild animal to come and savagely tear up everything and everyone."  
"Please," he scoffed. "I'm not that crazy."  
Robin looked down at the baby bear asleep in her arms, then back up at Barney. "You're right- you're not that crazy. You're only half crazy."

"Fair enough."

After they kissed, Barney announced, "Well, I'd better take the lil guy back before he pees on your dress." He gently took the cub from her. "Also, I should probably get him back home to the woods before the, y'know, angry mama bear comes looking for him."

"Wait- angry mama bear?" Barney paused and quickly licked his lips before changing the subject. "Now let's go get married!" he declared with a smile. Ted was standing outside of the door as they exited. "How'd the bear thing go?" he asked. "Great! She loved it!" Barney responded proudly.

"I don't know though…I still really think you should bring him back to his mom," Ted stated.

"I told you so," Robin added.

"Alright, I will!" Barney snapped. "Geez, just give me time!"

**(And that was the story of the ring bear, which, as you probably know, became a wedding tradition to us. Even I considered it at my wedding, although I instead used a teddy bear, which Barney deemed as 'completely lame.' And as for that story in particular? That's an entirely different one. But we'll get to that later, kids. I promise.)**


End file.
